


Under Love's Spell

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor shows Loki how much he's captured him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Love's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of my mini-series. I hope you all enjoy it, the song that Thor is singing to himself is from Buffy the musical episode and it's Originally called Under Your Spell sung by Tara. I altered the lyrics to it so if you want to listen to it in it's orginal form here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLTFw5jOnC0  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I have to say that perosnally the pic that goes with this fic is my favorite feel free to tell me what is yours once all the fics have been posted.

It was one of those days where all Thor wanted to do was stay in bed, not because of anything bad mind you, just because today he didn't feel like doing much besides that.

However now he was outside in the gardens watching Loki sit beneath a tree reading, he looked so beautiful, so natural just sitting there.

He couldn't see Thor from where he was standing, gazing at him lovingly singing to himself.

 _You lived your life in shadow_  
 _Hardly the sun on your face_  
 _To me it seemed so sad, though_  
 _It was never your place_  
 _Now you're bathed in light_  
 _All of this feels so right_  
  
_I’m under love's spell_  
 _How else could it be_  
 _Now that I'm with you I'm free_  
 _It's magic, I can tell_  
 _How you and I are meant to be_  
 _Brought it out so easily_  
  
_We saw a world enchanted_  
 _Spirits and charms in the air_  
 _We never took for granted_

 _We were the only ones there_  
 _Now our love has shone_  
 _Brighter than any I’ve known_  
  
_I’m under love's spell_  
 _Nothing I can do_  
 _You always had my soul with you_  
 _You worked your charm so well_  
 _Finally, I knew_  
 _All my dreams have come true_  
  
_You made me believe_

 _You're the moon to my tide_  
 _I can feel you inside_  
  
_I’m under love's spell_  
 _Surging like the sea_  
 _Wanting you so helplessly_  
 _I break with every swell_  
 _Lost in ecstasy_  
 _Spread beneath my Loki tree_  
  
_You make me com-plete_  
 _You make me com-plete_  
 _You make me com-plete_  
 _You make me_

 

Thor smiled to himself as he walked away suddenly he felt a hand touch his, he turned around and found Loki smiling at him. "How much of that did you hear?" Thor asked.

"All of it, it was very sweet I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you" Loki said in a tone that Thor knew meant yes of course I knew I just like to hear it.

"I see, well then why don't I show you just how much you affect me?" Thor said huskily. Loki gave him a seductive look, before leading him back to their chambers. Once there they kissed with eagerness, letting their clothes fall carelessly on the floor.

Before long they were both bare and exposed Thor pinned Loki to the bed with all of his weight kissing him with a fiery passion he only reserved for him.

Their hands intertwined, in this private dance for two. "Oh Thor my love" Loki moaned as he felt Thor slip inside him.

"Loki, my darling" Thor gasped as they both moved together their chambers alive with sounds of passion.

As Thor moved deeper between Loki's legs, so were his kisses deep and rich with devotion.

Loki kissed him back with equal desire, now for some strange reason he wondered if anyone was hearing them.

Of course even if someone did hear them, they wouldn't say anything about it.  Thor was king, Loki his husband trusty second hand.

Maybe a look or two would be exchanged nothing more. The thought slipped out of his mind quickly, just as they were both reaching their climax.

It washed over them like rain, they let themselves bask in it till they both calmed from their high.

 "What were you thinking about?" Thor asked as their breathing got back to normal. "Oh just about what if someone heard us?" Loki said amused.

"I would strongly suggest they acquire ear plugs" Thor said letting his fingers slowly trail a path down Loki's stomach. "Oh?" Loki asked closing his eyes savoring the moment.

"It's about to happen all over again" Thor whispered huskily in Loki's ear as round 2 of their love making ensued leaving them both quite satisfied in it's wake.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) I will re post part 3 today as I have accidently removed it because I posted it twice by mistake it was all do to my "lovely" wi-fi worry not it shall return. Oh and this series will have 6 stories instead of five wanted to add one more :)


End file.
